battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
D-Ripper
The is a device invented by Mesfield, one of the Tipharean super geniuses created by the GENE Project. It is implanted in Tunpò's body and enables him to move between dimensions and manipulate dimensional space, making him the most powerful character in the series. Design The D-Ripper is a light coloured eyeball-shaped spherical device with a circular opening. The sphere is flanked by a funnel-like extensions on each side. Its size is unknown. It was intended to prove the D-Theory, one of the , and at one point was intended to provide an inexhaustible source of free energy. The D-Theory attempts to describe phenomenal and physical space-time consciousness ( ) in a unified theory. However the D-Ripper was found to have such singular properties that it was excised from official scientific history. It responds to the consciousness of people around it, which changes its effects and places them into an . A calm mental state was necessary to conduct research on it and it was later determined that the D-Ripper could destroy the fabric of space and time. .]] Tunpò has gained sufficient control of the D-Ripper to the point that he can reflexively dematerialise and avoid all forms of attack as well as manifest in cyberspace, a form of hacking. He also created two powerful techniques using the device's ability to manipulate dimensional space, the Void Fist and the Matter Fist. However using the techniques and maintaining his presence in the physical dimension consumes a great deal of energy, thus he prefers to stay in another dimension "where time and space have no meaning".Phase 105 History Mesfield would have created the D-Ripper at some point after the Second Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 501 as Tunpò acquired it afterwards. His Electromagnetic Karate and Space Buddhist training together with his personality and beliefs enabled him to control the D-Ripper. Aga Mbadi likely became aware of it after acquiring Mesfield's brain bio-chip and sought the elimination of Tunpò as he feared any challengers to his power. Six months before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament in ES 591, Zekka learned from Mbadi where Tunpò could be found. He discovered that his former rival had withdrawn from the world and become a robo-jizo. Enraged, Zekka apparently killed Tunpò by destroying both the temple he was in and its asteroid, but could find no traces of Tunpò's body.Phase 65 Tunpò's physical body had been destroyed but his soul had transferred into Zekka's body.Phase 102 Plot Tunpò later transferred into Toji's body after Zekka pushed him into Anomaly during the Block B Quarterfinals. He emerged into the physical dimension during the Finals when Alita tried to finish Toji off with a Damascus Blade feather. Mbadi realised that Tunpò's quantum existence probability had become unstable, thus his appearance. This led him to attempt to sabotage the outcome of the Finals after the Space Angels were declared the winners and Zekka failed to defeat Tunpò. Tunpò however responded by destroying the Sword of Damocles and removing all three of Mbadi's brain bio-chips, rendering him unable to use any hacking abilities. He also excised Colonel Payne from Alita's psyche before disappearing back into his preferred dimension. References Category:Electromagnetic Karate Category:GENE Project Category:Technology Category:Items